Year of Evil Month 3 Ranma and Akane's date pt 2
by Nocturnis
Summary: To all my readers I sincerely hope that you are enjoying the yearly saga of Ranma's encounters with Akuma. This is the second part of my attempt at an actual romance turned demonic disaster story. A word of caution for new readers these stories contain violence and sexual content but don't worry, still no lemon yet . I hope you enjoy this latest addition.


Ranma1/2

Ranma and Akane's Date Pt 2

When we last left our hero Ryoga he had been framed for sexual misconduct by the demon Akuma. He soon found himself being confronted by an angry Kuno and Ukyo, and now for the continuation.

"Holy Hibiki mix up." Ryoga said as he ducked under Kuno's sword and Ukyo's spatula. "Prepare to die knave." Kuno shouted trying to cut off Ryoga's head. Ryoga quickly jumped in the air to gain some distance from Ranma's finances while thinking of a way to escape.

_If only I had my parasol._ He thought as he blocked Ukyo spatula with his arm. Both of the combatants landed on the ground.

"You horny bastard," Ukyo shouted charging Ryoga with her spatula. Ryoga blinked at Ukyo as he evaded the charge.

"I told you I didn't boink you." Ryoga turned around just in time to see Kuno jump at him his sword above his head. "And what is your problem?" Ryoga said with a flying knee thrust to Kuno's stomach. The force of the blow caused Kuno to land on his back.

"You vermin I won't allow you to have your way with the pig-tailed girl anymore." He said as he struggled to get up.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoga asked as he grabbed Kuno by the lapels.

"You animal," He said spitting in Ryoga's face. Thunk the blow from Ukyo's spatula struck a home run with a flying Ryoga as the baseball.

"Baka, how dare you have sex with Ranma honey." she shouted as Ryoga went flying.

"He had sex with Saotome?" Kuno asked as his eyes shot wide opened. "And he was wearing the pig-tailed girls' clothes." The mental picture was too much for Kuno to take as his lunch left his stomach coming out the same way it came in.

Ranma approached the duck wearing a blue training shirt instead of the usual red one he always wore. He raised his knuckle to knock on her door.

So are you finally going to do it?

Ranma didn't reply he just knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," He heard Akane call. The door opened and Akane stepped out.

"Oh hi Ranma." she said surprised as Ranma stood there.

"Oh hi Akane." he responded.

Do it you idiot

"Akane would you?" Ranma said getting flustered.

Spit it out don't be a wuss

"Would you like?" He continued turning flush.

"Yes Ranma would I like what?" Akane asked half guessing what he was trying to say.

Oh come on do you have walnuts or peanuts

"Akane would you like to go to the Kooky Karaoke Club with me?" He said feeling better that he finally said it. Akane just stared at Ranma and blinked

"Ranma are you asking me out on a date?" Akane said in surprise to a nervous Ranma.

"Yeah I guess I am, so would you like to go?"

"When," She asked not believing what was happening.

"Ah, tonight if that's okay? I mean if you don't have any plans." he said looking down shyly. Akane watched as she saw Ranma go through an even more amazing change than Jusenkyo. In the past couple of months Ranma began to change from a loud mouth jerk to a sweet goofy loud mouth jerk.

"Sure Ranma sounds like fun." She turned to go into her room. "So how much should I bring?"

"Nothing it's my treat." She heard Ranma's voice say. Akane's eyes went wide open.

_His treat, Ranma now I know something's wrong with him. _

"Are you okay Ranma you've been acting strange for two months now?" she asked in a concerned tone. Ranma raised his head and looked into Akane's eyes and cleared his throat.

"I'm fine Akane I just thought that maybe you and me could out and have some fun. That's all," he said without stuttering.

"But the Kooky Karaoke Club, I mean Ranma that place is expensive. Are you sure?" she asked preparing to get her wallet ready for later. Ranma gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door.

"It's already taken care of just be sure to wear a nice dress before we leave tonight." Akane stood there in shock as Ranma left to prepare for their date.

"Did I hear right Ranma asked you out on a date? And he's paying for it?" The sound of Nabiki's surprised voice startled an already shocked Akane.

"That's what he said." Akane said smiling as she went into her room.

Nabiki couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Ranma.

_Is it possible Ranma is actually in love?_ She was just coming up the stairs when she heard Ranma asking Akane out. _I guess anything's possible._, she thought as she went into her room. She stopped, startled at the sight that was before her.

Sleeping on her bed in his usual get up was Akuma. She had gone out for just an hour to get some film for her camera only to come back and find her business partner sleeping in her bed.

_Great I'm probably the only girl who can say my partner is a demon in the sack and have it actually be true. _She then blushed and shook her head. Oh my god where did that come from? She thought to herself as she watched him sleep. _Okay for a demon he's kind of cute, and yeah he has a keen financial mind, and hell a thousand years of experience can be interesting. _She shook her head before any hentais started playing. _No what am I thinking? He's a demon for God sakes, he's evil and annoying and just, just bad. _She walked over to the sleeping demon and pushed him off her bed.

"Just what do you think you were doing?" Akuma wiped his eyes as he looked up to see a very annoyed Nabiki.

**"My apologies Miss Tendo I must have fallen asleep while waiting for you."** The demon said apologetically. He shook his head and jumped up in front of Nabiki. **"To tell you the truth I'm kind of embarrassed."**

"Oh really and why is that?" Nabiki asked still annoyed but also intrigued.

**"I was wondering if you would like to join me; for a business dinner say around nine o'clock, at the Kooky Karaoke Café."** Nabiki looked suspiciously at Akuma.

"What are you up to now?" She asked him wondering if there was profit going to be involved.

**"Nothing I just thought that a nice dinner in a famous restaurant, you know it would give us the chance to get to know each other better."** He said stretching his fatigued muscles. **"Perhaps even bounce a couple of ideas off each other." **

"You just don't quit do you? First you muscle your way into my operations, and then you make it difficult for me to run any independent business ventures of my own." Her annoyance began to turn into anger. "Plus I find you sleeping in my bed, and now you're asking me out to dinner?" Akuma walked over to her dresser as Nabiki continued her tirade. She put her hands on her hips and looked sternly at Akuma. "There is no way you're getting into my pants."

**"Pardon me?"** Akuma asked appearing startled.

"You heard what I said." Nabiki responded to his surprise.

**"What are you Miss Tendo about a 28 waist I don't think I could fit into your pants,"** His dry comment caught Nabiki off guard.

_Oh no, he's not surprising me this time; he's going to learn who the boss of this racket is once and for all. _"Don't try getting cute. You've been after my body since this partnership began. Why don't you just admit so I can let you know that there is no way I am going to sleep with you." Hearing this Akuma raised his head and looked at Akane with a pair of puppy dog eyes that would put Happosai to shame.

**"Is that what you think that all I want is your body?** He asked Nabiki in what sounded like a hurt tone. **"I'm not that kind of demon. I mean yes I think you have a very sexy body. But you also have a keen and devious mind. But more importantly is the way you integrate those aspects together and-"** Akuma stopped and shook his head. **"I just wanted to take my partner out to a nice restaurant and maybe get to be her friend."** Nabiki approached Akuma and gently raised his head. She looked into his burning black eyes.

"Oh Akuma, that was such a beautiful performance just now. I can't wait to see what you have planned for the Cafe tonight." Akuma looked up and grinned exposing his fangs.

**"You should get there around eight thirty; I have another business arrangement I have to take care of at six. But I promise you it will be a very entertaining evening."** He then walked out of her room and did his usual disappearing act. Nabiki watched as Akuma disappeared then turned to the mirror.

"He thinks I have a sexy body," she said as she posed for the mirror.

Mousse rolled over and looked at Kodachi sleeping blissfully next to him. _She didn't even paralyze me this time,_ he thought to himself as he watched his beloved sleep. She shivered a bit as the blanket fell off her shoulder. Smiling Mousse gently pulled her against him and used his body to shield her from the cold.

She snuggled closer to him and stopped shivering. _So this is what it feels like._ He looked at the clock on her bedroom wall. _We still have six hours before our reservation._ He sighed as he just held her and let her sleep.

At the Cat Cafe Shampoo was busy looking in her closet for a nice dress to wear on her outing with Akuma. _Stupid demon's wasting Shampoo's time._ She mentally cursed picking out a sexy red number.

"You realize he's really not interested in you at all." Cologne's voice croaked. Shampoo turned around to see Cologne standing there with her walking stick in her hands.

"That okay Great Grandma; Shampoo not interested in stupid demon." She responded to her grandmother's concerns. Cologne looked at her great granddaughter and furrowed her wrinkly brow.

"Remember the one thing he's not is stupid," she said as she grabbed Shampoo's hand. He is up to something evil, I can feel it."

"But great grandma he only three days to court Shampoo. How much can Akuma do in three days?" Cologne shivered.

"That my child is what I am afraid of."

Kodachi opened her eyes to find Mousses arm around her.

"Hello." he said smiling at his beloved.

"What time is it?" She asked him as she rolled out of bed.

"We have an hour and a half before our reservation." he said stretching as he got out of bed.

Kodachi started getting dressed in her formal gown. She seemed tense as she looked over her shoulder to see Mousse getting dressed in one of the robes his friend Akuma gave him.

"Are you okay?" He said gently noticing her unease. Kodachi turned to him and smiled.

"I'm fine Mu Shu." Mousse took off his glasses and continued to speak to her softly.

"Kodachi this is the first time we have spent in bed together that I haven't been restrained, drugged or paralyzed. I mean it was very nice but if it makes you uncomfortable I'll understand if you want to go back to the more confining methods." He put his glasses back on in time to see Kodachi blushing.

"I feel that I can trust you enough to wait until I'm ready," she said quietly as she smiled. Mousse put his hands on her shoulders and gently kissed her lips.

"We should get going." Kodoahi nodded in agreement and after a couple of last minute preparations the young couple left for the restaurant.

_**I have to admit if I didn't know her better I would think she was a major dish.**_ Akuma thought as he looked at Shampoo. She was wearing a fashionable (but a little undercut) red dress with a matching top. He watched as her hips jiggled as she approached him. A look of contempt formed on her face as she met with her formally dressed demonic date for the evening.

**"You look incredible Shampoo. Forgive me for being so practical but I figure it was better then calling you Miss Poo."** Shampoo just looked at Akuma with daggers in her eyes.

"You want Shampoo to be civil no more stupid jokes," she said crossing her arms.

**"Fair enough, shall we?"** He asked holding out his arm for his date. She just huffed and walked past him.

Meanwhile at the Tendo dojo Ranma was also trying to get ready for his big date.

"Darn this is a prestigious restaurant. I have to dress in something appropriate."

_Damn curse I don't how much longer I can handle this dainty crap._ He continued his panicked search for something formal to wear. Finally he went to find the only person who could help him.

Akane hummed a happy tune as she tried on different dresses.

_I can't believe Ranma's taking me out tonight. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. Maybe he's just going through late puberty._ She giggled at this thought. _Well if that is the case maybe I should wear something just a little more grown up._ She folded all her outfits neatly and then went to find someone to help her out.

Ranma was not surprised to find Kasumi in the kitchen. She was happily singing to herself as she was chopping vegetables.

"Ah, hi Kasumi," Ranma said being careful not to startle the woman with the knife. Kasumi stopped cutting and turned to face Ranma.

"Oh hello Ranma,"

"Kasumi would you mind helping me," He said clearing his throat.

"Help you with what Ranma?" Kasumi asked a little pensive around Ranma suddenly. He cleared his throat again.

"I need help picking out something to wear for my date with Akane tonight." Kasumi relaxed and smiled at her blushing soon to be brother-in-law.

"Of course I'll help you Ranma. Let's see what we can do." Minutes later Kasumi stepped out of Ranma's closet.

"Oh dear I'm afraid none of these will do." Ranma groaned.

"Oh no what am I going to do," He started to despair as Kasumi left the room. Ranma paced back and forth as he desperately tried to think of something to wear. His pacing was interrupted by the sound of Kasumi clearing her throat. Ranma looked to see her with the answer to his prayers.

Nabiki was looking in her closet for something disarming to use against Akuma.

_Fine he thinks I have a sexy body I might as well use that to my advantage_. She pushed her clothes aside and went for some of the special formal wear that she had gotten in secret for her birthday from her fellow entrepreneurs. _Daddy would have plotzed and the old perv would have had a heart attack if they knew I had this._ She smiled a wicked smile as she pictured Akuma reaction. _He seems to like black and red so this will probably get all his horns attention. _Once again she found herself blushing. _Man what is with me?_ Her self-recriminations were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Akuma is that you?" she asked quickly trying to conceal her evening gear before letting him in.

"Nabiki its Akane can I please come in?" Nabiki opened the door to find a very nervous Akane. She looked at Nabiki with pleading eyes. "Nabiki I need help I want to look extra nice for my date with Ranma tonight."

"I guess Ranma paying for everything is a special occasion." Nabiki responded condescendingly.

"Please Nabiki?" Akane pleaded "I need to look a little more grownup for tonight." Nabiki looked at her little sister in surprise.

_She really wants to look good for Ranma._ She surprisingly found herself thinking like a big sister

."Come on Akane I think I might have some outfits you can use."

"Ah yes Mr Shu and Miss Kuno your tables are already prepared right this way please." the waiter said showing them a table for four.

"Wow this place is sure impressive." Mousse said in awe. He wasn't used to this kind of glitz and glamour life style. He was wearing a dark green robe that showed a swan dancing in a valley of dark rose petals. Like a gentleman he helped Kodachi to her seat. Kodachi herself was a vision of beauty her hair was still draped across her shoulders but it was tied up on the back. And once again instead of her leotard she was wearing a red Japanese gown with a black rose corsage.

"What time did your friend say he would be here with his date?" Kodachi asked as she looked at Mousse from behind the menu. Mousse found it hard not to become captivated by her eyes.

"Ah, come to think of it he didn't really say." Kodachi couldn't help but giggle at Mousse's bashfulness.

"Well would you like if I ordered for us?" she asked looking back at the menu.

"Sure, just no duck all right?" Mousse answered smiling at her. It was one of those little mysteries about Mousse that Kodachi hadn't solved yet.

_He seems to have a strange preoccupation with duck, _she thought to herself as she looked at the robe he was wearing. She sighed as she started wondering how long it would take her to learn all this mysterious new suitors secrets.

Shampoo walked silent and at a distance from Akuma. And every time Akuma tried to get closer to her she pulled away.

"You waste Shampoo's and Akuma's time; Shampoo going to marry Ranma." she said annoyed at her date.

**"Are you sure about that? He and Akane seem rather close."** The demon spoke not showing emotion in his tone. Shampoo glowered at him then formed a cunning smile on her face.

"After three days Shampoo kill stupid laughing girl; Then Shampoo eliminate Akane."

**"That seems like a lot of effort for a guy who won't even give you the time of day unless he needs something from you." **Akuma kept any emotion from his tone of voice. Shampoo suddenly found him right in front of her. **"I mean does he ever ask you out on a date without any ulterior motive or love spell placed on him. To me it just seems kind of sad to chase after a man who isn't remotely interested in you, especially when there was a nice young man who was very much in love with you."** He said as he looked into Shampoo's eyes. They flinched just a bit and Akuma knew that he struck a nerve.

"Ranma Shampoo's fiancé," she said sounding like she was trying to hold back from crying.

**"Yes but only by accident. It has been my past experience that if two people are truly right for each other then they should be able to answer this question. Why did I choose to be engaged to this person?"**

Shampoo had to struggle to hold back the tears as she begun to suspect where Akuma was going with this discussion. She wanted to pummel him or run away. But unfortunately she was bound by Amazon custom to stay with him on this date until the end.

**"So why did you choose Ranma because he's strong and can provide your clan with strong children. But why did Ranma choose you or actually, why did he defeat you in combat?"** Shampoo knew the answer she didn't want to hear it but she knew it. She didn't want to admit to herself the answer that came out of Akuma's lips. **"He did it to protect Akane."** Shampoo turned her head finding it hard to keep the salty water from forming in her eyes. But she would be damned if she let Akuma see his lecture had gotten to her.

"We hurry or we be late." she said quickly trying to change the subject as she wiped her eyes quickly. Akuma just nodded in agreement and proceeded to escort Shampoo to the restaurant.

When they arrived Akuma looked at his watch.

_**Good I still have an hour before my dinner meeting with Nabiki.**_ The demon thought approaching the matre'de. Shampoo was deathly quiet and somber looking as she waited for them to be shown to their table.

"Ah yes right this way sir." the matre'de showed them the way to their table.

Shampoo eyes flared when she saw the other couple at the table. She was about to pull her bonbori out to attack Kodachi when Akuma grabbed her shoulder.

"Let go; Shampoo kill stupid laughing girl." she shouted as she struggled against Akuma's grip. As strong as her Amazon training made her she still couldn't get Akuma to loosen his grip. In fact he began to tighten it before spinning her around so they were face to face.

**"Shut up and behave yourself."** Akuma said as quietly as he possibly could. Shampoo was about to snap back when she looked into Akuma's eyes. Her emotions quickly changed from anger and contempt to stark paralyzing fear. Letting go of her shoulder he escorted a terrified Shampoo to her seat.

**"Hello everybody you all know Shampoo."** Akuma said patting his date's bruised shoulder. If Shampoo felt any pain she didn't make it apparent she just glared at Kodachi quietly. Taking a seat next to Shampoo Akuma ordered a very expensive vintage. Strangely enough he wasn't asked for any identification.

Fifteen minutes later everybody but Shampoo was enjoying himself or herself. Both Kodachi and Mousse found Akuma to be quite charming and entertaining.

"You're kidding. You studied martial arts techniques from all around the world?" Kodachi asked Mousse's best friend.

**"I'm just not the type that can stay home for very long so I began traveling on foot to learn techniques and magic's from around the world."**

"So how do know so much about Chinese Amazon Techniques?" Mousse asked wiping his mouth with a napkin. Shampoo who remained silent through the conversation had also found this an interesting topic as well.

**"I spent some time in an Amazon village studying,** Three thousand years of ancient Chinese Amazon history," he said in a perfect mockery of the self-labeled Stick Monkey's voice. Both Mousse and Kodachi couldn't help but chuckle at the perfect imitation of Old Lady Cologne. **"Oh excuse me for a moment; Shampoo why don't you tell Kodachi something about Chinese Amazon History."** Akuma excused himself from the table and disappeared around a corner. Mousse looked at Shampoo she was just sitting there quietly. It was unusual to say the least watching her remain civil around Kodachi.

"So Kodachi have you seen Ranma lately?" Shampoo asked catching them by surprise.

_Oh no, I should have known something like this was going to happen, _Mousse thought picturing a big cat fight between Kodachi and Shampoo over Ranma. He silently prepared himself for the first signs of combat. To both his and Shampoo's surprise Kodachi just sat there and smiled.

"Ranma has not made any effort to see me so I've moved on to someone who is willing to give me his full attention." She then turned her head and looked at Mousse a stunned reaction on his face. "And affection." she said winking at Mousse. "It's a pity that you can't seem to do the same." Shampoo watched as Mousse blushed and prepared her next verbal attack. She waited until the waiter brought them a pitcher of ice water then she continued.

"You know Mousse only believe he love you because of 3000 year old Chinese Amazon love powder," she said slyly grabbing the pitcher. "But Shampoo have cure right here." And before anyone could stop her she threw the pitcher at Mousse. Before his beloved Kodachi's eyes the once handsome young man who was her date for the evening was replaced by a duck with coke bottle glasses. "Now who you love Mousse?" Shampoo asked the duck sitting in Mousse's seat, before the confused duck could answer Kodachi rose from her seat.

"You Chinese witch what have you done to my dear Mu Shu?" she said throwing her robe off revealing her battle leotard.

"You stupid laughing girl duck is Mousse." Shampoo said pulling her bonbori out of nowhere.

"What? You turned my Mon Cherie into a duck, alright you Chinese Harlot enough is enough." She pulled out her ribbon and whirled it around as black rose petals filled the air. "You have been hunting me for weeks now, depriving me of my sleep, invading my privacy and generally being a nuisance," she said striking a dramatic pose. "But now you turn my beloved Mu Shu into a duck because you're too skanky to get yourself a man, this time you've gone too far." She yelled and rushed at Shampoo who was also prepared for battle.

"Skanky, Shampoo not skanky you pervert girl, Shampoo not turn Mousse into duck. Jusenkyo curse turn Mousse into duck," she said striking at Kodachi with her bonbori.

"Don't, lie to me you trollop, you turned him into a duck and it will give me great pleasure making you turn him back into my Mu Shu." she yelled evading

Shampoo's attack and lashing out with her ribbon.

"Mousse turn into duck by himself you sick twisted pervert girl in love with man and duck." Shampoo said as she rolled out of the way of the ribbon as it ended up striking one of the waiters.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kodachi retorted pulling her ribbon back. "I could never love a duck." At that moment the duck that was just sitting there watching the tableau confused about who side to take jumped up and threw a smoke bomb at both women. He quickly then waddled away heart broken at the rejection made by both the woman he thought he loved. Kodachi stopped and looked at the duck take off.

"Mu Shu?" she asked in a quiet voice as the duck left the restaurant.

Meanwhile Shampoo's date had also left the restaurant to meet his second dinner date. He pulled out a cell phone from his jacket pocket.

**"Hey Clive its Akira, Is everything prepared? Ah huh good; no I guarantee it will be quite a show yep this will be a date that Mr. Ranma Saotome and Miss Akane Tendo will never forget."**

"One hour until our reservation. What's taking her so long?" Ranma questioned himself out loud. He was dressed in the very handsome dress suit that Kasumi had borrowed from her father's closet. He didn't even question why it fit so perfectly on him. "Kasumi did a fantastic job altering this suit," he said checking him-self in the mirror for the tenth time. Once again he combed his hair and adjusted his collar. The doorbell rang interrupting his preening.

"Oh hello Akuma," Ranma heard Kasumi greet the demon. He was surprised because her voice had a strained politeness to it.

**"Hello Kasumi and how are you this evening?"** The demon returned the greeting with his style of false charm. **"Is Ranma here I need to talk to him?"**

_What does that pain ass want with me now?_

"What do you want with me now you annoying nuisance?" Ranma asked still affected by Akuma's spell. Suddenly he watched Akuma eyes nearly bug out of his head like a cheesy cartoon character.

"I'm ready." He heard his date say. Turning around he was stunned by the vision that was in front of his eyes. Ranma could feel his heart beating at increased pace. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a dragon running down her left leg while her right leg was exposed.

**"Excuse me Ranma I'll be right back."** Before Ranma could stop him suddenly Akuma was right next to Akane. He put his hand on her chin and raised her head. It looked like he was about to kiss her.

_Why that oversexed son of a bitch mother fucker._

"Why you libidinous child of questionable heritage who is amorously attracted to his mother," _Okay now this curse is really getting annoying._

Akuma pulled a vial of red powder from his pocket and blew it in her face. **"There can't have her attacking you more than usual on your big date now can we?" **He said as he suddenly was next to Ranma. Pushing Akuma hand of his shoulder he looked at Akane (actually gawked is more the word) at Akane.

"Well Ranma how do I look?" Akane asked her shocked date. She stepped a little closer expecting a goofy response from him.

"Akane I'm, I'm speechless you're, you're gorgeous," he finally sputtered out. Akane felt her face go flush.

"Thank you Ranma you're looking quite handsome yourself." she said, as she looked at him no longer trying to hide the flush in her face. She turned to see Akuma also decked out in classy threads. "And why are you all dressed up?" she asked Akuma already suspicious of his motives. She didn't even get a chance to start her interrogation because of the voice coming down the stairs.

"Are you boys ready to go?" Nabiki asked with a sexy tone of voice.

"Nabiki what are you wearing?" Akane asked as Ranma face went right to the floor as soon as she reached the bottom step.

Akuma turned around quickly to adjust his third horn. His partner was wearing a low cut strapless dark red cocktail dress with matching high heels. Everyone just stared as she walked towards them all.

**"You look disarming Miss Tendo."** Akuma said finally composing himself.

"Thank you Akuma you don't look half bad yourself. I have to say Armani definitely suits you." his partner in business replied.

**"Oh yes well I already have a cab waiting for us so we should get going before we miss our reservation."** He said offering his arm to Nabiki. She took it and the two partners walked outside to there cab. **"Oh by the way Ranma I took the liberty of calling a cab for you and Akane it should be here in a couple of minutes.** Akane rushed towards the exiting couple.

"And where do you think you're going with my sister? She said pulling out her magic mallet. Akuma grinned as he stopped it with only the palm of his hand.

**"Just a business dinner between business partners,"** And before Akane could stop either of them Nabiki and her demon were in the cab and pulling away from the curb.

"Why you;" the youngest Tendo sister blurted out, but it was too late. The cab was already on its way to whatever restaurant the demon chose.

"It will be all right Akane," Ranma said putting his arm on her shoulder. "Akuma won't hurt Nabiki in fact I think Nabiki is probably going to teach him a thing or two." Akane turned to Ranma and forced a smile.

"I know Ranma, that's what I'm afraid of."

When the couple arrived at the cafe Akane was pleasantly surprised. There was indeed a reservation for them and a table already prepared.

"Oh Ranma this is unbelievable." Akane said turning to her date that was still staring at her.

_Not as unbelievable as the way you look right now._ "It's incredible." Ranma whispered still gawking at Akane. They sat down at their table only to find their drinks already waiting for them at their table.

"Oh wow this is a dream, it has to be." Akane exclaimed looking at their surroundings. The place was packed with people all who looked like the kind of upper class business people she had read about. "I hope Nabiki's all right," she sighed. "She would have loved this place." Ranma took her hand gently from across the table.

"I'm sure she's fine," he said cradling her hand with his fingers. Akane raised her head to find herself staring into her fiancé's eyes.

Meanwhile Kasumi was alone in the house humming away as she cleaned when a sudden movement caught her eye.

"Who's there?" She asked suddenly wishing she wasn't the only one in the house. Her question was answered by the head of a black piglet peeking, its head from around the corner of the couch. "Oh it's you P-Chan what a relief." She smiled and scooped up the little piglet. Gently petting him she noticed the look of exhaustion on its face. "Oh dear you must have had a very long day. I'm sure that Akane won't mind if I put you in her bed." The little pig nodded in agreement as Kasumi carried him to Akane bedroom. As soon as they arrived Kasumi noticed that P-Chan was already fast asleep. She placed him on the bed then went down stairs to make sure the door was locked.

Ukyo couldn't believe the size of the Kuno household as she waited for Kuno to return from the bathroom.

_That jackass has been showering for the past three hours, _she thought while sipping her tea. "Yo, Kuno move it or lose it. I don't have all night here."

She was about to crash his bathroom when he stepped out wrapped in green robe.

"Very well Ukyo it is time we deployed these all over the city." He said pointing to a pile of posters on the table were Ukyo sat.

"Hell with the city Kuno Hon this is Ryoga we're talking about here. We'd better put them up across the bloody country," she said in a bitter, angry tone.

Kuno clapped his hands together and a short bald man with one tooth appeared.

"Yes Master Kuno you summoned me?" Sasuke asked kneeling before his master.

"Yes Sasuke I have a special task for you." He then gave Sasuke his pile posters. "I want you to post these all over Japan immediately."

"Yes Master Kuno." Sasuke grunted as the weight was dropped into his eager-to-please arms. Soon the ninja manservant was on his way displaying the posters all over town.

_I hope this works,_ Ukyo thought wiping a set of tears from her eyes.

"Man this is delicious." Ranma said swallowing a fork full of food while he watched the show. There was a trio on stage singing some sappy type song. Two were girls, one a redhead and one a brunette. The one that caught Ranma's eye was the young man. His skin was a pale shade of gray and he didn't look like he wanted to be up there at all. "Man that guys got a complexion problem." Akane smiled also enjoying the meal and the show when someone caught her eye.

"Nabiki," Akane shouted surprising Ranma. He turned around and sure enough sitting at a table for two across from them was Nabiki enjoying the food and the show as well. The song ended as Ranma and Akane rose to join Nabiki at her table.

"And that was Zelgabunny and Friends, How about a big hand for them?" The host said as applause rose from the crowd, but Akane wasn't interested in the show at the moment.

"Nabiki what are you doing here? Did Akuma hurt you?" Akane asked suddenly clenching her fist.

"Oh, hello Akane, Ranma, I'm just waiting for Akuma. He said he had a surprise for me which would give me a chance to play with my new toy." saying this she put a small video camera on the table.

"You sure you're okay?" Ranma asked sounding genuinely concerned about Nabiki's welfare.

"I'm fine. Akuma's been nothing but the perfect gentle demon." Both Ranma and Akane eyed Nabiki with suspicion and concern.

"So where's Akuma now?" Akane asked looking at her sister who didn't seem scared or upset in the slightest way. So intense was her concentration on her sister that she didn't notice Ranma tapping her on the shoulder.

"Speak the devil's name and he shall come." Ranma said quoting something he heard during his travels. Akane turned around to see Akuma approaching the stage dressed in his usual attire accompanied by someone dressed like Mousse except with brown hair and a little shorter.

"Well folks we have an extra treat for you tonight a full fledged musical number that I am sure you will all enjoy." the host announced into the microphone.

"Akuma's going to sing?" Akane asked out loud.

"Looks like it." Nabiki responded also in surprise.

"With that scratchy voice of his, this I have to hear." Ranma said eagerly awaiting Akuma's musical debut. As they waited for the performance the waiter put a program on their table. Nabiki picked it up and read out loud.

"For those of you who want to join in the fun. This song is played to the tune of

As Some Day It May Happen

By Gilbert and Sullivan

The lights dimmed and all attention was focused on the stage Mousse Clone "So why is a visitor from the demon under world here in Nerima?"

"**I'm so glad you asked." **After saying this he pulls out a theatrical smiley facemask. And the music starts to play.

**"I arrived in Nerima Japan with so much yet to do. That I wrote a little list, I made a little list. But there were amusing people with heads all loosing screws. I'm going to get them pissed, Oh mucho Grande pissed."**

He puts the mask to his face and when he pulled it away he had Ranma's face. And was doing a perfect imitation of his voice, (And this is how he does all the transformations for this number).

"Like the sexually inept moron who turns into a chick. Exposed to cold water he tends to lose his dick."

Genma: "Or deadbeat types of fathers who turn to panda bears."

Now panda form with a sign reading that the audience read it out loud.

Who eat too much and do not work despite angry glares.

Akuma: **"Soon they will pissed, oh yes they will get pissed."**

A chorus dressed up like the characters Akuma previously mentioned come out and start singing.

"He's got them on the list; He's got them on the list.

And soon they will be pissed, Oh yes they will be pissed."

Kasumi: "There are annoyingly dense house siblings who just don't have a clue."

Akuma: **"I treat them like a sist and put them on the list."**

Kuno: "And dumb-ass upper class man who claim to be Thunder Blue."

Akuma: **"Soon they will be pissed, really, really pissed." **

Kuno: "A pompous jackass who tries to hard to hide the shameful truth. He chases two types of women, cause' he's a giant poof."

Ryoga: "Also there are idiots who constantly get lost, who pretend to be little bed piggies not worrying about the cost."

Insert who this sounds like here: Our Otaku, who write operettas about people who don't exist."

Akuma: **"I'll gladly make then pissed, with pleasure make them pissed." **

Chorus: "He's got them on the list; He's got them on the list. And he'll gladly make them pissed. Oh yes with pleasure make them pissed.

Kodachi: And there are freaky bondage chicks with annoying laughs to hear, like hyenas in the mist.

Akuma: **"I got her on the list."**

Shampoo: "Plus Amazon bitches that will drive you to drink beer."

Akuma: **"Because they get you pissed. I will make them pissed."**

Cologne: "And there are wrinkly old stick monkeys who use the same old line.

Happosai: "And panty stealing perverts who should have to pay a fine.

Insert pervert here: "Lemon writing sicko's who really need a life. Obsessed with cartoon women they will never get a wife."

Akuma: **"Centuries worth of buffoons that I put upon this list. And have fun when they are pissed. Real fun when they are pissed." **

Chorus: "He's got them on the list; He's got them on the list.

And have fun when they are pissed. Real fun when they are pissed."

Applause filled the room. The only two who were not applauding were Ranma and Akane.

"Will you knock that off Nabiki!" Akane shouted to her sister who was also applauding her partner's performance. Meanwhile Ranma was already approaching the stage.

"Why you infernal unadjusted malcontent," Ranma yelled out as he tried to punch Akuma. The demon blocked all his blows. He then quickly appeared behind Ranma. And before Ranma could stop him Akuma had his left knuckle in Ranma's back and his right thumb and index finger pinching the back of Ranma's neck.

**"Now Ranma why are you attacking me," **Akuma asked Ranma. But the young man didn't answer. He couldn't somehow Akuma had paralyzed him.

"I didn't think your performance was very tasteful." Ranma said suddenly. But worst of all the words he spoke were not his own. _This is like some sick twisted kind of ventriloquism._ As he was thinking the curtain was suddenly drawn back. Akane watched as the stage was changed into what she imagined what Jusenkyo looked like. Behind the two on stage a tub of water with a sign sticking out of read Cursed Spring.

**"Why did you think my performance was offensive? Tell me I would like to know? How about you folks would you like to know?"** Akuma addressed the audience. Akane watched as the audience responded.

"Yeah tell us," Once again against his will Ranma spoke.

"Well." Soon another tune started to play and once again the waitress handed out programs. Nabiki took it and read it out loud.

"If you still want to participate this song goes by the tune of:

.Modern Major General By, Gilbert and Sullivan"

And if on cue Ranma broke into song.

"I am the very model of a victim of Jusenkyo. A training journey took us to the springs about two years ago. We arrived and fought for hours on thin bamboo poles."

At this point Ranma somehow had puppets on his hands on his left was a little puppet Ranma. On his right hand a little puppet Genma. He then continued his verses.

"Well unaware of the stories of the drowned and cursed souls. I declared victory by knocking pop first in a spring."

As he sang the puppet went flying of his hand and landed in the tub.

"And what emerged and attacked me was a black and white furry thing."

The audience watched as a little panda puppet emerged from the spring and attached itself to his free hand.

"It was a panda he became when exposed to H20."

His right hand rose without his control and the panda puppet smacked Ranma causing him to fall in the tub behind him. When he remerged Akuma quickly put the same grip on him. Ranma couldn't help but continue the musical number in his girl form.

"And as I came out of the spring I had more chest, than I cared to show." Ranma sang indicating her breasts to the crowd as marionettes that looked a lot like Ranma's schoolmates started sing in chorus.

"And as he came out of the spring he had more chest than he cared to show. And as he came out of the spring he had more chest than he cared to show. And as he came out of the spring he had more chest than he cared to show."

The background was then changed to what looked like an imitation of the Tendo training hall. And the female Ranma continued to sing.

"In Nerima I met the entire Tendo family one to whom I was engaged."

Marionettes looking like Akane and her family dropped from the ceiling.

"A series of mishaps soon caused her to become enraged." The Akane marionette poured a bucket of heated water on Ranma's head. And Akuma just repeated the same scenario as before.

"A look of shock formed on their faces as it finally began to show. I am the very model of a victim of Jusenkyo."

The Tendo marionettes then broke into chorus.

"A look of shock formed on their faces as it finally began to show. He is the very model of a victim of Jusenkyo."

"Soon the youngest Tendo daughter was chosen to become my bride. The idea of our engagement was not for either of us to decide."

The backdrop changed again this time to the outside of Nerima high school.

"At school things tended to get even more complicated."

Various puppets in different male gender uniforms replaced the Tendo marionettes.

"A daily battle royal free for all decided who Akane dated. I learned Tatti Watti Kuno was the one who started this entire craze."

A puppet of Kuno suddenly found its way on Ranma's left hand. At the same time a puppet of Akane appeared on his right.

"He fell in love with Akane Tendo shortly after his pubic phase."

He sang showing Kuno puppet chasing the Akane puppet. While Ranma was doing his puppet show cold water appeared above him and activated his transformation.

"I fought him in my girl form instead of staying in the tree. And now that idiotic stupid moron has the major hots for me."

The various uniformed marionettes broke into chorus.

"And now that idiotic stupid moron has the major hots for him. And now that idiotic stupid moron has the major hots for him. And now that idiotic stupid moron has the major hots for him."

Unable to stop she continued her number.

"He now believes that both Akane and I he should be dating. Personally I think he's gay and just really over compensating. And all of this I suffer through because that jackass doesn't know. I am the very model of a victim of Jusenkyo."

Once again the chorus broke out into song.

"And all of this, he suffers through because that jackass doesn't know He is the very model of a victim of Jusenkyo."

Akuma then raised Ranma's head to see the bucket of hot water plummeting down towards him. And it was up to the male Ranma to finish the number.

"In my past two years in Nerima there have been many trying days. I found myself engaged to two more crazy fiancés."

Marionettes of Shampoo and Ukyo replaced the puppets from the last verse.

"And stalked by the Kuno siblings both who really need to get a clue, with all these woman after me it's amazing I don't get a screw."

A black backdrop with three big XXX piled on top of each other appeared behind him.

"To make things worse Akane is still being chased by other guys. One's a pig." As he sang this he pulled out a stuffed P-Chan.

"One's a poof." A stuffed Kuno replaced the stuffed P-Chan.

"One's a pervert." A stuffed Happosai replaced the stuffed Kuno.

"All of whom I do despise,"

Akuma released Ranma from his grip and broke into song.

**"And now a demon has arrived with a tale he would like to tell. Ranma Saotome I challenge you to Karaoke Battle." **

At that moment the music stopped Akuma looked at Ranma intensely. Ranma returned it with his equally intense. The audience was silent.

_Oh no! Ranma's going to fight Akuma._ Akane thought worrying about her fiancé

"Ranma" Akane screamed breaking the silence. He turned his head and looked at her. The world seemed to fade away from him as the two gazed at each other. One determined to win the demon's challenge. The other concerned about someone they care about facing off against a visitor from the demon underworld. Who happened to know all the tricks of their chosen martial art, Ranma turned to face Akuma then snapped his fingers towards the band.

"Let's finish this." the look on Ranma's face prompted the band to play the rest of the musical number.

"The demon challenges me to a battle of music and of rhyme. I will tell right now that he's not even worth a minute of my time. I refuse to play his game and to everyone allow to show I am the very model of a victim of Jusenkyo."

Finishing the musical number he turned to the audience and winked at Akane. The audience was silent as Ranma jumped off the stage. Akane started to clap and was joined by Nabiki. Soon Ranma and Akuma found themselves absorbed in the applause of the audience. Akuma jumped off the stage and approached Ranma.

**"Not bad Saotome wouldn't you say Miss Tendo?"** Nabiki smiled as she put the video camera away.

"Please Akuma call me Nabiki." she said winking at Akuma and shocking both Ranma and Akane. They watched as Nabiki offered her arm to Akuma and allowed him to escort them back to their table. As everyone got seated Akuma raised his wine glass. Surprisingly their wine glasses were filled despite their ages.

**"I propose a toast to a truly surprising evening." **Ranma looked at Akuma with a curious look on his face.

"What do you mean surprising evening? You planned the entire performance?"

**"True,"** Akuma said still holding his wineglass. **"But I honestly didn't think you could sing that well."** Everyone laughed at the comment including Ranma who was secretly relived Akuma didn't try anything after Ranma shot down his challenge.

An hour later Akane was getting off the stage after finishing the song Wild like You (Ya Pa Pa to all us westerners).

"Hey our glasses are empty." Ranma blurted out a little happier than usual.

'Your right Ranma they are." Akane agreed also just a little too bubbly.

"I think you two have had enough." Nabiki interjected assuming the big sister role despite the fact she was also feeling a little light headed.

**"I'm afraid I have to agree I thought that a little wine wouldn't hurt too much. But you two obviously can't hold your liquor."** Akuma pointed out being surprisingly protective.

"What are talking about I can handle my liquor just fine." Akuma heard a pouting Akane say.

Nabiki grabbed her sister who was wobbling a bit. She looked over at Ranma who also seemed a little more uncoordinated than usual.

"All right you two I think its time to put you to bed." Akane giggled and looked at Ranma

"Whose bed," Ranma looked at his fiancé with a shit eater's grin.

"Yeah and which two?" he said glancing at Akuma as Akane glanced at Nabiki.

**"Come on you guys lets get you home the cabs already waiting for us."** Nabiki was surprised to see her partner assume the role of demonic chaperone.

_Maybe it's just the wine but I never really noticed how hot Akuma's horns really are. Well the ones I can see anyway._

Finally the four arrived home Ranma and Akane stumbled in first followed by Nabiki and Akuma.

**"Well I guess I better get going." **He stopped to see Nabiki still wearing her cocktail dress. Unlike the others Akuma could handle a glass of demon wine without ill effect. Still seeing Nabiki sitting on a chair removing her heels did have an effect on his third horn. Unfortunately this time he didn't have enough time to adjust himself Nabiki looked up to see the horny demon.

"Well there's a horn I wouldn't mind trying." Nabiki said as she swayed her hips back and forth approaching him. She walked right up close and draped her hands against it. Akuma grabbed her shoulders quickly and a little roughly. To Nabiki's surprise she didn't seem to mind the rough treatment. But what was even more surprising was Akuma gently pushed her away.

**"Miss Tendo, Nabiki I don't think that is a good idea.**

"Come on Akuma baby you told me earlier that you found me sexy and your lower monster confirms it." Akuma pulled her closer lust forming in his eyes. He scooped her up and proceeded towards her bedroom.

Meanwhile Ranma found himself with Akane in front of her room.

"Thank you Ranma I had a wonderful time tonight." she said reaching for the doorknob.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself I also had fun with you there." He reached for the doorknob to open the door for her when their hands touched. Akane quickly jumped up and kissed Ranma on the lips.

"Good night Ranma." Akane said going in her room and closing the door. Ranma just stood there so dazzled by the kiss he didn't notice Akuma carrying Nabiki to her bedroom.

Nabiki was getting excited as Akuma grabbed her chin and not to roughly raised her head. But she didn't care as she put her hands on her partner's chest. He brought her lips closer to his.

**"Nabiki I do want you but not like this. You're drunk it's the wine doing this not you."** He then kissed her forehead while muttering some words in a language Nabiki never heard before. She found her eyelids getting heavy and she collapsed on her bed.

"Akuma." She muttered as she fell asleep. The demon sighed as he closed her door and walked past the still stunned Ranma.

**"Go to bed kid she'll still be here in the morning."** Strangely enough Ranma didn't argue he just headed down the stairs. When Ranma was gone Akuma opened Akane's door. She somehow got her pajama's on and was cuddling next to P-Chan.

"Ranma." she muttered as a look of annoyance formed on the pig's face. Akuma smiled his upper lip twitching as he pulled a familiar small vial from his pocket.

The sun rose over the city of Nerima waking Ranma from his peaceful slumber. _She kissed me I can't believe she kissed me._ He rolled over and looked at the ceiling_. So what now?_ He smiled and rolled out off his floor mat. "Well I guess I better go wake her up and ask her," he said aloud while stretching. Ranma went up the stairs to her room.

Wow, look whose back

Ranma stopped and smiled at the duck. He then shook his head and knocked on the door.

"Akane are you awake?" Ranma asked quietly opening the door. He peaked into her bedroom to see Akane sleeping with her arm around a naked Ryoga. The world around him went dark as his heart suddenly appeared in front and like so much brittle glass it broke. Ranma shut the door quietly and went back to his room.

Once again a cold chill woke Ryoga. But this time he found himself in a well-lit room in a nice warm bed. He then felt a warm arm draped against his chest.

_Oh yeah I disguised myself as P-Chan to avoid all that craziness with Ukyo and Kuno. How did I end up in Ranma's clothes anyway?_ He then noticed the bump between his legs. _Oh no I'm human and right next to Akane! _

"Ranma is that you?" Akane asked starting to stir.

_Oh god she's waking up._ Ryoga panicked. _Cold water, need to find cold water. _

"Ranma are you trying to wake me with a kiss?" she said in a half sleepy flirty voice. Seeing her wake up Ryoga quickly opened her window and jumped into the back yard. He headed for the training pond when he found himself blocked by an angry Ranma.

"Here." he said throwing a pair of swim trunks at Ryoga. He put them on before anybody could see his fleshy parasol. Ranma didn't budge from the pond.

"I am only going to ask you this once one martial artist to another." Ryoga blinked in all their years of rivalry he never saw Ranma this angry before. He put on his best battle stance as Ranma continued. "Did you sleep with Akane?" Ryoga blinked at Ranma's question.

"Of course I did I always sleep with Akane when I visit you know that." Ranma approached Ryoga slowly looking like he planned on tearing Ryoga apart.

"Let me rephrase my question did you have sex with Akane?" Ryoga looked at Ranma with an annoyed look on his face.

"No Ranma, I am a man of honor and as a man of honor I am waiting for Akane and me to get married before I make love to Akane." Ranma grabbed Ryoga quickly by his trunks and pulled him close enough to look him in the eyes.

"You are not going to share a bed with her anymore. If you do I swear I'll let everybody know your connection with P-Chan including Akane. Do I make myself clear?" Before Ryoga could respond he found himself thrown into the pond. Emerging as P-Chan Ryoga watched as Ranma slowly walked away.

"Kasumi have you seen Ranma? Akane asked her oldest sister who was busy preparing lunch.

"No I haven't Akane, you two must have had a lot of fun if you slept in this late," her sister replied as Nabiki stepped into the kitchen. "Good morning Nabiki would you like some tea?" Kasumi asked pouring a cup.

"Coffee Kasumi," Nabiki said with her hand gripping her head between her fingers.

"You to huh," Akane asked her hung over sister. Nabiki didn't answer as she made herself a cup of coffee. The three sisters sat at the kitchen table.

"Great night last night so did Akuma try anything?" Akane asked her sister with a voice of concern.

"No he didn't try anything at all," Nabiki said almost sounding disappointed. The look on Akane's face prompted her to say more. "I'm fine Akane you know Akuma really isn't really that bad," Nabiki said sounding a little protective shocking both the sisters. She finished her coffee and went towards her room to look at the videotape she had made. As she left Kasumi let out her trademark catch phrase,

"Oh dear,"

Meanwhile a very emotionally distraught Ranma was walking down the streets of Nerima clouded in deep thought.

**"Maybe she knows and is just a kinky two timer." **Akuma words ran through Ranma's head as he walked. _She kissed me though it had to mean something didn't it. Also Ryoga said he didn't screw her and despite everything else about that idiot he's always respected Akane. Hasn't he? And Akane doesn't know, I mean she can't be that type of girl she, she just isn't that kind of person. But she was cuddling him and if Ryoga didn't sleep with her then how could he not realize that he wasn't human? I mean the only warm liquid a guy could sleep through is...*_

"Oh gross!" he said out loud raising his head he saw Shampoo walking towards him very slowly. _Oh no this is the last thing I need._ Shampoo approached him slowly and stopped just short of glomming range. Ranma looked at her face she was obviously upset about something. He was about to turn and run when he heard surprising words come from her mouth.

"Ranma wait please Shampoo want to talk." The desperation in her voice stopped Ranma from taking off. "Please Shampoo just want to talk." she repeated herself still sounding desperate.

"Gee Shampoo you sound really upset what happened are you okay?" Ranma's question caused Shampoo to have a flashback about the fight with Kodachi. She remembered how Kodachi had used Mousse's smoke bomb to escape. Pursuing Kodachi just a block away from the restaurant she saw Mousse still in duck form perched on a fence. Knowing, that when in duck form he was immune to the effects of the Sakuratu root she approached the depressed duck,

"Mousse where stupid laughing girl?" she asked expecting his cooperation. Instead the obviously hurt duck turned to her with an angry look on his duck face and flipped her the bird. This digit wasn't referring to the number one and Shampoo knew it. In shock she watched the duck angrily flew away.

"Stupid duck." she murmured she then focused her attention on Ranma. "Does Ranma love Shampoo?" she asked him with a look of desperation on her face.

Ranma looked into her eyes and was hesitant to answer. _Oh man look at her now what do I do? Be strong Ranma it's time to start acting like a man._

"I'm sorry Shampoo but I don't love you." he said with a clear and compassionate voice.

"But Ranma beat Shampoo in combat, Ranma and Shampoo are engaged." she said desperate to win his heart are at least guilt him into staying with her. Ranma took a deep breath and shook his head.

"If I knew defeating you in combat would have gotten us engaged I would have just let you hit me to protect Akane." The words struck her like a thunder clap her whole world fell apart she quickly tried to glom on to Ranma only to have him jump back quickly.

**"He did it to protect Akane."** The demon's words hit her heart so hard that her knees buckled and she broke down sobbing on the sidewalk.

Ranma turned his back and started walking away. _Don't turn around just keep walking it's the only way she's going to get the hint. _And without turning around he left the Chinese Amazon girl crying on the sidewalk.

The sun was already going down when Ranma decided to head home.

_It's time to be honest with more than just Shampoo. Akane and me have to talk. _A poster of Ryoga on a phone pole disrupted his reverie. Ranma ripped it off and looked at it. The picture was of Ryoga looking a little more sinister then usual. He read the writing under it

Wanted Alive (Crippled if Necessary)

For Sexual Deviance  
Huge Cash Award

If Seen Contact Either

The Kuno Estate or

Ukyo's

_What the heck did Ryoga do to get both Kuno and Ukyo after him?_ Then the words hit him. "Sexual deviance! Oh my god Akane." Ranma took off as fast as he could for home as the sun set over the hills.

At the Tendo household an exhausted P-Chan was having a miserable time in the living room hearing about Akane's wonderful date with Ranma and Nabiki questionable behavior regarding Akuma. Kasumi had already gone to bed since she had to wake up early to prepare her sisters lunches and breakfast. Also even though she didn't want to admit it to herself she didn't want to hear about dating and boys just now. Back in the living room P-Chan had finally had enough. He squirmed out of Akane's arms and went up the stairs to the Tendo sister's bedrooms.

Akuma was upstairs waiting by the bedroom door of the middle Tendo sister when he heard the pitter-patter of little piggy feet coming up the stairs.

**"I have a hunch,"** he whispered smiling. He then quickly switched Akane's door nameplate with Kasumi's. He then watched as an exhausted black piglet pushed his way into the eldest Tendo's daughter's bedroom. **"Strike three your out,"** he whispered pulling out the familiar vial of sleeping vapors he used on Ryoga twice before.

TBC


End file.
